Morsures
by Madison2220
Summary: Après la bataille de Poudlard, Lavande est conduite à Sainte-Mangouste. Le visage et le corps parcourus de cicatrices, elle tente d'endiguer ses irrépressibles colères. Mais n'y parvenant pas, elle décide de se confronter au monstre qui a ruiné son avenir dans la société sorcière. OC


-Je suis horrible, souffla-t-elle au miroir.

Lavande posa son index sur la cicatrice de sa tempe. Elle laissa glisser son doigt dessus jusqu'à atteindre l'autre extrémité, dans son cou. Sa gorge se serra. Une entaille parallèle déchirait sa face de la même façon tandis que sa lèvre supérieure arborait un léger creux, là où les griffes s'étaient plantées. Elle avait failli perdre un œil après la troisième coupure. Une marque de dents était largement visible sur l'os de sa mâchoire, révélant la dentition de l'agresseur. Sa respiration s'affola. Elle eut l'ignoble impression que ses mains parcouraient de nouveau son visage jusqu'à atteindre ses flancs. Un frisson traversa son échine.

Elle préféra se détourner de son reflet. Lavande sortit de la petite salle de bain attenante à sa chambre d'hôpital et rejoignit lentement son lit. Une fois allongée, elle rabattit son drap jusqu'à son visage et ferma les yeux. Elle renifla et retint ses sanglots.

Un psychomage lui avait été attribué dès son entrée à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste, le lendemain de la bataille finale de Poudlard. Cela faisait partie du traitement et de la réadaptation des grands blessés au monde extérieur. Si Lavande avait été plutôt favorable à cette idée au début, elle déchanta très vite lorsqu'on lui expliqua le pourquoi de cette thérapie. De nombreux bandages avaient recouvert son corps durant de longues semaines, masquant son nouveau physique. Un peu bêtement, la jeune fille s'était persuadée que lorsque l'échéance arriverait, elle retrouverait son visage et son corps d'avant. Avant qu'elle ne se fasse écorcher par Fenrir Greyback.

Cependant, un médicomage l'avait prévenue. Les morsures et griffures de loup garou provoquaient une mutation du corps humain. A cela, Lavande avait répondu qu'elle le savait. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait était que même non transformé, un loup garou pouvait modifier la nature d'un individu via ses morsures. Le virus magique qu'ils transmettaient avait réussi à atteindre Lavande malgré l'absence de pleine lune la nuit de son attaque.

La jeune fille étouffa un sanglot en mordant violemment son drap. Il lui arrivait désormais d'avoir une cruelle envie de viande saignante, voire bleue. Lavande se refrénait immédiatement, dégoûtée par l'idée même que ce virus ne change ses habitudes. Ce qui l'avait le plus horrifiée cependant n'était pas ce changement de régime alimentaire. Lavande était aujourd'hui porteuse du gêne lycanthrope. Les médicomages avaient tenté de la rassurer en insistant sur le fait qu'elle ne se transformerait jamais par elle-même, bien que les nuits de pleine lune l'agitent particulièrement. Cependant, elle transmettrait ce gêne aux éventuels enfants qu'elle aurait. Et la transformation serait inévitable.

-Miss Brown, soupira la voix de l'infirmière.

La jeune fille entendit sa voix étouffée par la barrière que constituait le drap sur sa tête. Elle l'ignora.

-S'il-vous-plaît, je suis là pour vous appliquer un baume réparateur. C'est une nouvelle formule, ajouta-t-elle.

Lavande lâcha le drap de ses dents dont les canines s'étaient ignoblement aiguisées depuis l'attaque. Elle fit glisser lentement le drap jusqu'à ses yeux pour voir l'infirmière blonde qui s'occupait d'elle depuis maintenant deux mois. Celle-ci lui adressa un petit sourire et lui montra fièrement le flacon blanc. Lavande se laissa persuader et repoussa sèchement le drap. Elle s'assit sur le lit et laissa l'infirmière s'asseoir près d'elle.

La femme ne fut pas dupe. Lavande avait encore pleuré ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre. Mais elle semblait s'enfoncer dans un désespoir et une colère qui l'inquiétaient de jours en jours. Si la jeune fille était très bien civilisée, parfois elle entrait dans des crises de rage qui forçaient les médicomages à l'attacher à son lit. C'était arrivé trois fois, la dernière étant la semaine passée.

L'infirmière ouvrit calmement le flacon dans sa main et préleva délicatement le baume verdâtre sur ses doigts. De son autre main, elle essuya doucement les traces des larmes qui ornaient encore son visage puis entreprit d'appliquer la solution réparatrice. Lavande eut un sursaut en sentant la fraîcheur du produit. Elle réprima la soudaine colère qui enflamma ses sens tant bien que mal. L'infirmière s'en aperçut à la vue du froncement de sourcil furieux de Lavande. Elle l'ignora et reprit ses soins.

-Je ne sais pas si les médicomages ont pris le temps de vous conseiller sur votre nouvel état, mais si je peux me permettre, vous devriez éviter de vous exposer trop longtemps au soleil, expliqua tranquillement l'infirmière. Votre peau risquerait de bronzer et cela contrasterait avec la blancheur de vos cicatrices.

-Je sais, murmura Lavande en fermant les yeux.

-Si vous voulez, je peux vous fournir de quoi vous maquiller un peu. Je sais qu'à l'accueil, ils offrent des produits pour atténuer les marques, reprit-elle en passant à la morsure sur sa mâchoire.

Lavande eut un violent mouvement de recul lorsque l'infirmière passa ses doigts dessus.

-Vous avez encore mal ? demanda-t-elle.

La jeune fille ferma fortement les yeux pour les rouvrir lentement. Elle tenta de contrôler le frisson qui courrait sur sa peau. Elle détestait ça.

-Non. Mais c'est désagréable. Même moi, j'ai du mal à y toucher, avoua-t-elle.

Il y eut un bref silence.

-C'est déjà très bien si vous suivez les conseils du psychomage, l'encouragea l'infirmière. Vous ne devez pas avoir peur de vos cicatrices. Y toucher et les découvrir est un début.

-Je sais, répéta Lavande.

L'infirmière laissa de côté la morsure de son visage pour descendre sur le corps de la jeune fille. Elle avait eu le malheur de passer entre les mains de Fenrir Greyback. Heureusement, il n'avait pas eu le temps de poursuivre ce qu'il avait entrepris de faire à Lavande mais ça avait été suffisant pour la défigurer aussi bien au visage que sur son buste. Une trace de griffure descendait de sa gorge jusqu'en haut de son ventre, passant sur l'arrondi de son sein.

-Pour le maquillage, fit Lavande. Ça ne marchera pas. Les cicatrices sont creusées et irrégulières. Ça sera pire.

-Hum, peut-être. On pourra toujours essayer, tempéra l'infirmière. Rassurez-vous quand même. Le baume lisse les cicatrices. Elles paraissent moins scabreuses.

Lavande sentit sa gorge se serrer de nouveau. Elle leva les yeux au plafond pour éviter que ses larmes ne la trahissent. Enfin, l'infirmière termina sa tâche et lui souhaita une bonne fin de journée. Lavande la salua à son tour et se retrouva seule avec elle-même. Curieuse, elle se releva et repartit dans la salle de bain pour s'approcher du seul miroir. Elle inspira profondément, comme si elle avait été en apnée pendant quelques secondes.

Les cicatrices blanchâtres auraient peut-être pu être esthétiques si les bords de chacune n'étaient pas aussi grossiers. Lavande voyait clairement le déchirement que sa peau avait subi et la profondeur de chaque coupure rendait son visage quasiment vallonné. La douleur restait gravée dans sa mémoire. Elle ferma les yeux puis inspira profondément avant d'expirer avec lenteur. Lavande repartit dans sa chambre et jeta un regard hésitant vers la porte. De l'autre côté, l'habituel brouhaha du couloir lui parvenait de manière étouffée, ce qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout. La Gazette du sorcier se trouvait sur une petite table en accès libre dans le couloir. Le nombre de personne qui pouvait voir son visage était donc trop important.

Lavande attrapa le gilet sur le dossier de l'unique chaise de la pièce et le mit sur elle, capuche comprise. Une fois parée, la jeune fille ouvrit doucement la porte, jeta un œil de l'autre côté et se hâta vers la table réservée au journal. Elle en attrapa un au hasard et voulut retourner dans sa chambre rapidement lorsque son regard fut happé par la première page de la Gazette.

_Fenrir Greyback aperçu près de Manchester_

Lavande se figea en plein milieu du couloir, les yeux braqués sur la nouvelle. Elle en oublia même qu'elle ne voulait pas être vue. D'un regard, elle lut l'article en diagonale. Quelqu'un percuta rudement son épaule. La jeune fille sentit une violente colère grimper dans sa poitrine jusqu'à atteinte sa gorge sous la forme d'un grognement particulièrement rauque. Son cou craqua sèchement quand elle se tourna vers l'inopportune personne et elle lui jeta un regard noir.

Le garçon devait avoir son âge. Lavande sentit qu'il allait poliment demander pardon mais elle fut incapable de le laisser ouvrir la bouche.

-Dégage de là ! cria-t-elle, excédée.

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils et eut un léger mouvement de recul, surpris. Lavande ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler qu'elle se dirigeait déjà nerveusement jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle elle s'enferma, non sans claquer bruyamment la porte. Elle jeta l'exemplaire de journal sur son lit défait et sentit sa lèvre supérieure trembler. Elle ferma fortement les yeux, plaqua ses poings serrés contre son front et pleura de rage. Un sanglot étrangla sa gorge. Lavande frotta ses joues, attrapa le journal et replongea dans l'article.

Celui-ci expliquait qu'un groupe de touristes en randonnée avait croisé la route du loup-garou et n'avait pu lui échapper. Le Ministère de la magie avait étouffé l'affaire du côté moldu afin de prendre le dossier de leur meurtre. Après enquête, plus aucun doute quant à l'identité du meurtrier ne persistait. Près de l'article, la photo de Fenrir Greyback enchaîné dans sa cellule d'Azkaban agrémentait le texte. Lavande grogna. Elle eut la fugace impression que des griffes retraçaient lentement chacune de ses entailles. Un violent frisson la secoua. Sous l'image, la jeune fille put lire la longue liste de personnes que le loup-garou avait déjà tuées. Ses yeux brillèrent à la pensée que cette liste était limitée. Son nom ainsi que ceux de toutes les personnes ayant été défigurées ou transformées n'étaient pas inscrits.

La colère que couvait Lavande depuis qu'elle avait attrapé le journal la fit trembler légèrement. Elle décida d'aller prendre une douche, ignorant délibérément le grondement continu qu'elle sentait au cœur de sa poitrine.

* * *

><p>-Je n'en veux pas, déclara-t-elle durement.<p>

-C'est un nouveau traitement, plaida l'infirmière blonde. Il a fait des miracles sur le …

-Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Je n'en veux pas ! hurla-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

Elle bouscula l'infirmière et sortit à toute vitesse de sa chambre. Elle avait besoin d'air. Derrière elle, Lavande entendit son infirmière crier à un médicomage qu'elle s'enfuyait. La jeune fille jeta un regard alarmé derrière elle et sentit le besoin urgent de fuir l'endroit. La peur mêlée de colère qu'elle taisait depuis deux semaines la rendait nerveuse et sur le qui-vive. Lavande n'était pas dupe et savait qu'une nouvelle crise de colère pointait le bout de son nez. Mais à l'instant même, elle ne réfléchissait plus. Lavande dévala l'escalier et courut jusqu'à la salle de repos de l'étage. Elle la traversa d'un pas vif, de sorte à ne pas alerter les occupants avec une course poursuite. Elle sortit de l'autre côté de la salle et reprit l'escalier pour descendre encore. Elle parvint rapidement au rez-de-chaussé et se dirigea vivement jusqu'à l'accueil. Visiblement, personne n'avait encore été prévenu de sa fuite.

Alors, sans plus réfléchir, elle rabattit la capuche de sa veste sur sa tête et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Lavande esquiva un chariot de nourriture et sentit l'effluve fugace de la viande. Elle gronda sourdement, incapable de se réprimer et bouscula un médicomage. Celui-ci n'y prit pas garde, trop occupé à convaincre une patiente de retourner dans son lit.

La jeune fille marcha de plus en plus vite jusqu'à pousser durement la porte d'entrée de Sainte-Mangouste. Elle se retrouva dehors. Lavande descendit la petite marche qui donnait sur la devanture du magasin abandonné, façade de l'hôpital et poursuivit sa route sans penser à sa destination. Elle marcha longuement, le pas vif et l'œil furieux. Elle bousculait souvent les gens dans la rue et esquivait quand elle pouvait les enfants. La colère grondante qui bouillait dans sa poitrine était encore là et Lavande ne savait que faire pour se décharger de ce sentiment. Si elle n'évacuait pas sa rage et sa frustration, elle risquait de devenir violente d'ici peu.

Alors l'article de journal lui revint en mémoire. Lavande ralentit pour la première fois le pas depuis près de deux heures et s'arrêta enfin. D'un coup d'œil à sa droite, elle aperçut son reflet dans la vitrine colorée d'une boutique quelconque. La jeune fille déplora son visage lacéré, caché par sa capuche. La colère revint. Elle crispa durement la mâchoire et un violent frisson lui arracha un craquement du cou. Lavande attrapa sa baguette dans sa poche et la leva en l'air, devant tous. Elle n'eut à patienter que quelques secondes avant qu'un immense bus violet apparaisse devant elle. Un jeun homme à lunettes descendit quelques marches du bus et, d'une voix pompeuse, il présenta :

-Bienvenue dans le Magicobus, nous …

-Ça va, je sais, râla Lavande en fourrant quelques mornilles dans la main du garçon.

Hébété, le gamin ne réagit pas et la laissa grimper à bord. Lavande se tourna rapidement vers le conducteur et marmonna :

-Manchester, près de la forêt.

-C'est parti, Ernie ! fit une tête réduite accrochée au rétroviseur.

Lavande n'eut que le temps de s'accrocher que le bus filait déjà à toute allure.

* * *

><p>Le trajet lui parut long. Lavande n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de transport et la colère sourde qu'elle tentait vainement d'endiguer la faisait s'agiter sans cesse. Lorsqu'enfin le gamin du bus cria leur arrivée à Manchester, Lavande se leva d'un bond pour sortir du bus. Elle passa devant le conducteur et le gamin en marmonnant par réflexe un « merci ».<p>

Elle descendit du bus et observa les alentours alors que le véhicule violet disparaissait déjà à l'horizon. Lavande se trouvait sur le bord d'une route départementale, sinueuse et déserte près de laquelle se trouvait les abords d'une forêt verte et silencieuse. La jeune fille se sentit pour la première fois bien depuis sa convalescence à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle savoura longuement l'air frais de la fin d'après-midi et se délecta du sentiment d'apaisement qui étouffait doucement sa colère.

Lavande remonta ses manches sur ses mains et se dirigea alors d'un pas ferme vers la forêt pour y pénétrer en son cœur. Elle n'avait aucune espèce d'information concernant la localisation du loup-garou. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas faire le trajet à pied pour rien. La jeune fille s'engouffra dans cette petite jungle de verdure, écartant les branches basses et feuillues et slalomant parmi les épaisses racines qui sortaient du sol, comme un animal crevant la surface de l'océan. Lavande chemina longuement, seule et silencieuse.

Mais elle s'arrêta enfin quand son cœur battit soudainement à toute allure. Lavande scruta les alentours, incapable de comprendre d'où venait ce pressentiment douloureux. C'était à la fois incompréhensible et particulièrement clair. La jeune fille fit volte-face quand une branche cassa au sol. Personne. Lavande se retourna lentement et commença à observer les alentours plus calmement. Elle sentait que quelque chose était là et ça allait se présenter à elle.

Le cœur battant, la sueur sur le front et la respiration forte, Lavande aperçut une silhouette se découper parmi l'obscurité d'un chêne immense. Elle plissa les yeux mais connaissait déjà l'identité de la personne devant elle. La silhouette s'avança tranquillement pour enfin traverser un rayon de lumière de fin de journée. Fenrir Greyback s'arrêta alors près d'un arbre à une dizaine de mètres de Lavande.

L'homme loup était immense et d'une carrure impressionnante. Sa chevelure brune et sale masquait par moment ses yeux noirs, enfoncé dans leurs orbites. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus moqueur en observant la jeune fille. Ses vêtements sombres lui permettaient de se camoufler parmi les arbres alentours. Lavande leva une main et dégagea son visage de sa capuche, dévoilant son visage meurtri. Elle sentit la colère revenir avec force en elle si bien qu'elle ne parvint pas à réprimer le grondement soudain qui émana de sa poitrine. Incapable de s'empêcher d'agir ainsi, elle sentit sa lèvre supérieure trembler, comme pour montrer ses canines.

L'homme loup devant elle sembla s'apercevoir de toutes ces réactions et parut s'en amuser davantage encore. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'épaule contre un arbre et le regard braqué sur elle. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, ce fut d'une voix rauque et particulièrement grave :

-Tu as mis du temps avant de venir.

Lavande plissa les yeux et baissa imperceptiblement la tête, comme pour le provoquer. Il reprit sur le même ton :

-Je m'attendais à ta venue il y a un mois déjà.

-Espèce d'enflure, gronda Lavande, la respiration saccadée.

Son insulte amusa l'homme loup. Lavande n'était pas vraiment en mesure de comprendre l'implication des paroles de l'individu, son esprit lui semblait embrumé par la colère et le ressentiment. Elle fronça sévèrement les sourcils et cracha :

-Vous avez ruiné ma vie.

-C'est faux, petite, la contredit-il immédiatement sans perdre cet insupportable rictus.

-Vous m'avez défigurée, reprit-elle, hargneuse. J'ai le virus maintenant. Je ne trouverai jamais de travail à cause de ce que vous avez fait.

L'homme loup haussa un sourcil avant de dire d'une voix qu'on emploie pour parler à des enfants stupides :

-Je t'ai libérée, petite. Mais ça tu le comprendras plus tard.

-Libérée ? cria-t-elle. Je suis devenue un monstre !

Il décroisa ses bras et se décala de l'arbre pour s'approcher lentement de Lavande.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un monstre pour toi ? l'interrogea-t-il de cette voix basse et rocailleuse.

Lavande se sentit un instant flancher devant cette question imprévue. Elle haleta brièvement avant de reculer d'un pas, agitée. L'homme commença à tourner autour d'elle avec le calme d'un prédateur. La jeune fille n'en tint cependant pas compte, incapable de voir le danger.

-Un monstre … vous en êtes un. J'en suis un aussi maintenant, débita-t-elle, le cœur serré. Vous ne devriez même pas exister.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? s'enquit-il, calme.

Lavande fronça les sourcils, incapable de parler davantage tant son comportement et sa colère obscurcissaient son esprit. Elle posa ses poings fermés contre son front et respira par à-coups, perdue.

L'homme sembla en profiter pour continuer à parler :

-Je suis né avec le gêne lycanthrope, petite. La nature m'a permise de naître et de grandir. Si j'étais un monstre, ne crois-tu pas qu'elle m'aurait déjà éliminé ? Ne m'aurait-elle pas empêchée de naître et de vivre ?

Lavande grimaça, complètement sonnée par un discours qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu ni même imaginé. Trop nouveau alors absurde. La jeune fille suivit le prédateur du regard.

L'homme poursuivit sur le même ton, comme une confidence :

-J'ai autant le droit de vivre que toi sur cette terre, petite. J'y ai ma place et je fais partie du système. Chaque pleine lune, je me transforme. C'est ma nature et elle n'a rien de monstrueuse.

-Vous mordez des gens impunément, reprit-elle avec plus de véhémence. Ils ne demandent rien et voient leur vie changer ! Je ne voulais pas devenir comme vous, je ne suis pas normale.

Il haussa les sourcils en retenant un mot :

-Normal, dis-tu ? Ce mot ne signifie rien. Ces normes que vous voulez respecter sont définies par une majorité d'entre vous. Et ce n'est pas parce que la majorité des gens pensent la même chose que ça doit constituer une loi universelle, petite.

Lavande perdit sa rage, abrutie par ses paroles. Elle détourna le regard de l'homme, un peu perdue par l'individu en face d'elle. Elle avait pensé rencontrer une bête tout juste bonne à prononcer quelques mots et incapable de ressentir plus que la faim et la lune. Mais la jeune fille se trouvait complètement déboussolée.

-Imagine, petite, reprit-il, ignorant le trouble de Lavande. Neufs idiots et un censé. Les neufs pensent que tu devrais mourir parce que tu n'es pas comme eux. Le censé te regarde, ne voit qu'une femme effrayée et te juge innocente. Doit-on donner raison à la majorité simplement parce qu'elle est plus nombreuse ?

L'homme devant elle prononçait des paroles censées qui touchaient la jeune fille de manière complètement inédite. Lavande ne le vit plus lorsqu'il passa derrière elle, poursuivant sa ronde autour de son corps solitaire.

-La normalité n'existe pas et ce, simplement parce que personne ne se ressemble. Quel serait l'intérêt de s'approcher d'une norme ? Tu peux nier comprendre ce que je te dis, petite. Au fond, tu sais que j'ai raison.

Lavande le sentit s'approcher d'elle dans son dos. Elle perçut la chaleur de son corps et la proximité induite l'inquiéta sans pour autant la faire réagir. Elle n'osa tourner la tête pour voir son visage.

-Tu sens la vérité dans mes paroles, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Tu l'as toujours perçue sans jamais la formuler, même avant mes morsures.

-J'étais intégrée à l'école, tenta Lavande, comme pour échapper à l'homme. A la société. Maintenant, j'en suis définitivement exclue par mes gênes et par mon apparence.

Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel Lavande crut qu'il abandonnerait. Mais elle vit la main de Greyback passer près de son visage et sentit un de ses doigts tracer délicatement le sillon d'une cicatrice.

L'esprit agité de la jeune fille tomba définitivement dans le vague quand elle sentit l'effleurement sur son visage. Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, elle ne tressaillit pas quand la peau étrangère parcourut son visage vallonné de cicatrices. Paralysée, Lavande ne réagit même pas quand l'homme pencha son visage près du sien. Il colla sa joue contre la sienne, lentement. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, le cœur affolé et l'esprit loin. Elle sentit le souffle chaud de l'homme près de sa joue et, sans aucun écœurement, elle perçut les dents de Greyback se refermer délicatement sur l'os de sa mâchoire, là où sa chaire avait imprimé sa dentition.

Un grondement émana de la poitrine de l'homme, penché sur elle. Lavande resta immobile longtemps avant que Greyback ne la relâche enfin pour s'éloigner et reprendre sa ronde. Lavande cligna des yeux, le cœur rapide mais apaisé. Elle soupira. Elle se sentait bien là et ne parvint même pas à s'en vouloir. La colère était partie.

Quand elle leva les yeux, l'homme la dévisageait de nouveau avec ce rictus.

-Tu n'es peut-être pas un loup-garou, petite, mais tu as l'instinct qu'il faut.

Elle plissa les yeux en le scrutant. Lavande mit du temps avant de réaliser les quelques paroles de l'homme.

-Vous m'avez attendue ?

L'homme lui sourit, narquois et orgueilleux.

-Bien sûr. Ne crois pas que je laisse traîner dans la nature mes mordus. Je ne suis pas cruel au point de les abandonner dans un monde qui n'est plus le leur.

Lavande eut une vague grimace, cherchant à comprendre toutes les implications. Quand elle crut enfin comprendre qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le suive, elle prit peur. Une peur panique. Lavande expira lourdement tandis que le soleil quittait l'horizon. Dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, la jeune fille détourna le regard et fit volte-face. Elle s'enfuit aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permirent, s'éloignant du loup.

* * *

><p>Lavande se cacha deux jours dans la forêt, restant près de la route départementale pour ne pas se perdre. Pour manger, elle s'aida de sa baguette magique et d'une patience nouvelle. La nuit, elle se pelotonna contre un tronc d'arbre entre deux racines épaisses. Elle se sentait tellement mieux depuis son arrivée dans la forêt qu'elle avait eu peur de retourner dans la ville, à Sainte-Mangouste. On devait la rechercher mais elle ne souhaitait pas y rentrer. Sa conversation avec son tortionnaire l'avait profondément déboussolée et elle avait eu besoin de réfléchir dans cet endroit, loin de l'agitation de la foule.<p>

Greyback n'était pas un animal ignare et sans esprit. Sa condition de loup-garou l'avait probablement poussé à la réflexion, chose qui perturbait énormément Lavande. A Poudlard, elle avait eu quelques amies mais pas de relation extraordinaire. Elle travaillait bien sans être une intellectuelle. Elle était jolie mais ne ressemblait absolument pas à un canon de beauté. Lavande s'était toujours trouvée dans une moyenne relativement satisfaisante mais qui, désormais lui paraissait totalement virtuelle et fausse. Et cette révélation personnelle l'effrayait. Qu'était-elle si elle ne devait pas de comparer aux autres ? Lavande l'avait toujours fait. Regarder autrui pour finalement s'avouer qu'elle était bien. Lavande se prit la tête entre les mains, cachée par un branchage bas et assise sur un tas de feuilles séchées. Greyback lui avait insufflé des idées qui remettaient en cause toutes ses pensées. Elle n'avait jamais su quoi faire de sa vie professionnelle après Poudlard et ne s'en était pas vraiment inquiétée. Aujourd'hui, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle deviendrait précisément parce qu'elle ne rentrait plus dans les bornes habituelles du recrutement. Elle n'était pas sûre non plus que ses amis resteraient auprès d'elle. En deux mois, elle n'avait vu les sœurs Patil que trois fois.

Quand Lavande releva la tête, elle essuya ses larmes. Elle n'avait plus qu'un seul endroit où aller désormais et elle ne savait si c'était une véritable bonne idée. Mais c'était sans doute mieux pour elle. Elle n'avait plus aucune place dans la société sorcière et s'en trouver une de force ne l'attirait pas du tout. En tournant la tête sur le côté, la jeune fille aperçut un recoin illuminé par les rayons dorés du soleil. C'était beau. Lavande observa le lieu longuement, calme.

Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la forêt, elle savait que Greyback n'était pas loin. Il était resté, l'observant parfois mais elle ne l'avait pas vu. Lorsque le soleil commença à descendre à l'horizon, elle se releva alors et essuya son pantalon. La jeune fille observa les alentours et, au hasard se dirigea vers la petite clairière qu'elle avait observé. S'y trouvant au centre, Lavande resta là.

Un bruissement derrière elle la fit se retourner. Greyback la scrutait. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle détourna le regard et fit, incertaine :

-Et maintenant ?

Il ne dit rien, l'œil dangereux et immobile. Lavande le vit la jauger longtemps. Enfin, il décroisa ses bras de sa poitrine et tendit une main vers elle, paume vers le ciel. Invitation silencieuse.

La jeune fille la regarda un moment, hésitante. Elle préféra abdiquer. Lavande s'approcha timidement de lui et, tremblotante, elle déposa le bout de ses doigts sur la paume offerte. L'homme referma ses doigts sur sa main, ridiculement petite entre sa patte d'ours.

Et Greyback l'attira vers lui au cœur de la forêt.

* * *

><p><strong>Cette histoire m'a hantée quelques temps, il fallait m'en décharger ! Merci d'avoir lu et bonne année.<strong>


End file.
